Just Pleasure
by McJaneFly
Summary: The boys are in a hotel room on tour when Dougie makes a suggestion, but what will the others think of his idea. Smut, you have been warned! Enjoy anyway...


"Tom let's face it, we all need some kind of sexual release and we are away for another two weeks. Our friendship will stay the same and Danny and Harry are up for it" Dougie whined as he stomped around the hotel room the McFly boys were staying in.

He had just suggested to his other three band mates that they should have a foursome whilst away on tour, there was no sugar coating it; Dougie just approached his best friends and came out with his plan. Danny seemed quite keen on the idea, Harry said that he would do it if he had to but Tom was having none of it.

He argued about how it is wrong for four straight men to have sex together and how it would ruin their friendship. Dougie argued back that they were all single and that it would just be a 'friends with benefits' type of thing for pleasure purpose only. Tom pondered over the thought of it for a while before deciding that he was sexually deprived and he needed some kind of release soon.

"What are we waiting for then boys" Tom clapped his hands together as he strode over to Danny and passionately kissed him.

Danny was taken aback at first but then he began to kiss Tom with just as much force and passion. Dougie smirked at the sight and turned towards Harry. They stood staring at each other for a while before Harry grabbed Dougie's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. All four boys stood kissing in their own little worlds for a while and their moans became louder as they became more desperate.

Harry broke off from Dougie, took off his shirt and then approached Danny. Within seconds all of them were stood by one of the beds topless.

"What happens now then?" Tom asked.

"Let's just all fully strip off so it is less intimate and awkward" Dougie replied.

All four of them removed their jeans and then one by one they removed all socks and underwear. It was nothing they hadn't seen before; after being in a band together for so many years they had obviously seen each other naked many times but not when they were erect and ready to have sex. Harry looked across at Tom and his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my God, since when were you so big downstairs Tom!" Harry exclaimed before realising what he had said and looked away blushing.

"I think we have all grown significantly over the years and we are also all erect so we are obviously bigger" Tom smirked back.

They all continued to look at each other for a while in silence before Danny turned to Dougie and grabbed the younger McFly member's penis, slowly beginning to move his hand up and down. Dougie let out a moan and threw his head back in pleasure; after seeing this, Harry decided to make a move on Tom and did the same thing as Danny was doing to Dougie.

Dougie pleaded with Danny for him to move faster and let him come but Danny just smirked and carried on with what he was doing. Danny looked at the bed to see Tom lay on top of Harry and he was giving him a blow job. Danny was in a trance watching the two on the bed that he didn't notice Dougie move until he felt his warm mouth around his manhood. Danny looked down at Dougie and gently grabbed his dirty blonde hair. They were all lost in their own worlds of pleasure until Harry broke the silence by announcing that he wanted Tom to 'fuck him'. They all stopped what they were doing and stood up again around the bed, Dougie ran to his bag and got out a small bottle of lube whilst Tom ran over to his and produced a single condom.

"I only have one condom guys" Tom moaned.

"We can do without, can we just hurry up please!" Danny moaned.

Harry smirked and grabbed the lubricant off Dougie.

"I'm going in" He laughed as he rubbed a good amount of the clear substance on his now fully erect member.

Tom looked at Harry hopefully, ready to be penetrated but Harry shook his head announcing that he had an order for them to be in. It was decided that Harry would be at the back inside Tom, Tom inside Danny and then Danny inside Dougie with Dougie on his own at the front of the line.

"Right so how will this work" Dougie asked turning around to look at his three friends lined up behind him.

"We stay in this line stood up for as long as we can. Stay in order so it will be me then Tom then Danny and then you Dougie at the front. We will all thrust at different times to vary the movement and when we can't stand for any longer we can move to the bed and see what happens from there" Harry smiled having his plan well worked out already.

They all prepared themselves with the lube and stretched out the person in front of them so that it would be less painful. Harry quickly ran to his bag and produced a vibrator. They all looked at him surprised and he responded by saying how they would all have something inside them so why shouldn't he. They all watched as Harry slowly pushed the trembling toy past his ring of muscles and he moaned out in utter pleasure.

That was it, they were all desperate by this point so one by one they sling into the person in front until they were all connected as one. Harry began to trust into Tom causing Tom to thrust into Danny; Dougie pushed back onto Danny before Danny started to pound into Dougie fast and hard. Danny reached round and took hold of Dougie's penis and began to move his hands up and down in time with his trusts.

Tom moaned out in ecstasy as Harry pounded into him from behind and he fucked Danny in front. His torso occasionally connected with Danny's back and he just wanted to feel Danny's skin. He lifted his arms from Danny's hips and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer and causing Tom to get deeper into Danny.

Danny let out a shaky breath as Tom trust in deeper causing him to get a tighter grip on Dougie's member. Dougie then turned is head and kissed Danny in an awkward position but it didn't matter because they just needed as much contact as possible.

At the back, Harry removed one hand from Tom's waist and reached behind him towards then vibrator. He began to trust it into his anus slowly at first but becoming more frantic as the time passed; he fumbled around for a minute before finding the dial to turn the power up even more. As he did this he felt his orgasm approaching and his thrusts became more desperate.

In front of him, the other three could also feel something big approaching as their thrusts became sloppy and desperate. Harry let out a loud groan as he tipped over the edge, ejaculating his fluids inside an unsuspecting Tom. As soon as Tom felt Harry come it caused him to shoot his load into Danny who tightened his arse around Tom's still spurting manhood. Tom quickly pulled out of Danny so Danny and Dougie could finish off. They flopped onto the bed and got in a comfortable position to carry on.

Harry pulled out of Tom and then ran round and kneeled in front of Dougie. Tom stood breathless after what had just happened and then looked over at Harry with a confused expression. As Danny continued to thrust inside Dougie, Harry took Dougie's member in his mouth and began humming around him. This caused Dougie to practically scream out in ecstasy as Tom watched on.

Danny mumbled that he was about to come and rammed into Dougie a few more times before violently releasing his semen inside the younger male. Dougie shut his eyes tight as Danny continued to slowly thrust into him and Harry worked on his manhood.

Danny whispered into Dougie's ear that he could let go and with those words he came in Harry's mouth and it seemed to last a lifetime. When they were all done and satisfied they lay on the bed in silence, still naked.

"I think that was the best orgasm I have ever had" Dougie mumbled.

"I second that" Added Tom.

"I third that if I can do that" Harry agreed.

"That felt amazing" Said Danny still in a daze.

Then Dougie jumped up, put on his boxers and jeans and pulled out his phone.

"Guys its six o'clock, what are we having for Dinner?" He innocently asked.

"And I was worried that things would be awkward after what just happened… I guess not!" Tom laughed shaking his head at Dougie's sudden hunger.

Being such close friends wasn't such a bad thing because even though they sometimes disagree, they are always there to help each other out… and in more ways than one!


End file.
